


MIB na Baker Street

by SallyPejr



Series: Sherlock BBC - Crossover challenge [13]
Category: Men in Black (Movies), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Memory Alteration, Memory Erasing Gun, neuralyzer
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 07:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8437540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/SallyPejr
Summary: Asi je to jasný už z názvu a tagů, ale dobrá...Agenti K a J musí navštívit 221B Baker Street kvůli promazání paměti jejich obyvatel.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Pozn. autora, co se vůbec netýká tohodle: Chtěla jsem zveřejnit kapitolu Jurského parku, ale nestihla jsem ji dostat do počítače a navíc po zbytek týdne spíš nebudu na pc, než budu, takže... No, místo toho vám posílám tuhle věc.

„Co jste sakra zač?" zamračí se John na dva chlápky, mladého černocha a vrásčitého bělocha v nažehlených černých oblecích.

„Dobrý den, jmenuji se agent Black a tohle je agent White," představí je starší z dvojice.

„To má být vtip?" mračí se John.

„Pane, jsme od FBI, my nevtipkujeme."

„Tohle je Londýn, ne Amerika, tak zkuste jinou agenturu," odsekne John.

„Nehledě na to, že bych byl informován, kdyby sem FBI šla," ozve se zpoza Johna Sherlock.

Dvojice s falešnými jmény Black a White si vymění udivené pohledy. Nebo spíš mladý se nechápavě podívá na staršího, který po něm jen střelí pohledem.

„Jsme z mezinárodní agentury, která monitoruje pohyb mimozemšťanů na této planetě," začne starší z dvojice. Zní skoro znuděně.

„Abychom zabránili masové panice a válce, tajíme existenci mimozemského života před lidmi a to i tím, že jim mažeme paměť. To naši kolegové udělali i vám, protože jste se zapletli do případu, který se týkal jedné dost agresivní rasy, ovšem zdá se, že si i tak pamatujete, co se stalo. Proto jsme tady, abychom zjistili, co se stalo a napravili to."

„Johne! Pusť je dovnitř, mluví pravdu!" ozve se z hloubi bytu.

„Co?! Děláš si srandu?" obrátí se John na svého šíleného spolubydlícího.

Dvojice u dveří toho využije a protáhne se dovnitř.

Watson jen protočí oči, ale nic neříká, jen za 'návštěvou' zavře dveře.

„Vaše historka je pravdivá až na jeden drobný detail," prohodí Sherlock ze svého křesla, oči upřené na dva v obleku. „John a všichni okolo vše úspěšně zapomněli. Já jediný ne."

„A ten článek na blogu doktora Watsona?" zajímá se agent White.

„Donutil jsem ho to napsat. Zajímala mě reakce," pokrčí Sherlock rameny.

„Jste ochoten znovu podstoupit vymazání paměti?" zeptá se agent Black s klidem.

„Ano, chci vědět, jestli se mi to znovu podaří zlomit," pokrčí Sherlock bez většího zájmu rameny.

„Cože? Sherlocku, to přece nemyslíš vážně," naštve se John.

„A jo, ještě tohle," zarazí se Sherlock, než se znovu podívá na dva agenty. „Posledně byly vymazané vzpomínky nahrazeny vymyšlenými. Zkuste to tentokrát udělat tak, aby to nevypadalo, že jsem Johnovi opět zničil vztah, i když tento byl jen imaginární."

„Sherlocku!" zakřičí na něj John naštvaně.

„No co? Jejich verze nové paměti byla, že jsi místo vyšetřování chodil s nějakou nudnou prodavačkou a neúspěch v tomto neexistujícím vztahu jsi opět sváděl na mě," rozhodí Sherlock rukama. „Nehledě na to, že nechápu, proč se vůbec obtěžuješ se vztahy s těmi ženami. Jedna nudnější než druhá, naprosto neoriginální a hloupé. Pokud ti jde jen o sex, jde to zařídit i jinak a nemusíš se zdržovat schůzkami a omluvami."

„Sherlocku, nech toho. Tvůj jediný rádoby vztah byl s Adlerovou a to ještě jen proto, že byla případ. Od tebe rady vážně přijímat nebudu."

„Johne, já s ní nikdy ve vztahu nebyl a ty tudíž nemáš důvod žárlit."

„Já na ni nežárlím!"

„Dle mých pozorování ano."

„V tom případě, jestli já žárlil na Adlerovou, tak ty žárlíš na mé přítelkyně."

„Johne, prosím, nebuď směšný."

„Já nejsem směšný! To ty jsi s tímhle začal!"

„Prosím, že jim můžu paměť nahradit já, prosím," obrátí se černoch na kolegu a tváří se u toho jako dítě o Vánocích. Svou poznámkou ovšem přeruší hádku těch dvou, protože jim připomene, že nejsou v místnosti sami.

Sherlock nahodí kamenný výraz, který trochu kazí dvě růžové skvrny na jeho tvářích, za to Watson zrudne celý.

„Mohli byste dodělat to, proč tu jste a odejít?" zeptá se John trochu útočně.

„Jistě," přikývne agent Black a vytáhne z kapsy sluneční brýle, které si hned nasadí. Agent White ho urychleně napodobí, zatímco kolega vytáhne něco podobného dost tlusté stříbrné propisce.

„Kdybyste si mohli stoupnout blíž k sobě a podívat se do tohoto červeného světýlka." vyzve starší agent ty dva.

John ho neochotně poslechne a přesune se blíž k Sherlockovu křeslu. Vzápětí je oslní bliknutí onoho červeného světýlka a oni zůstanou stát (v případě Sherlocka sedět) bez mrknutí či jiného pohybu, krom mělkého dýchání.

Falešný agent White aka reálný agent J hned sundá brýle a začne mluvit.

„Na ten případ zapomeňte, je to jen Sherlockův pokus, jestli čtenáři poznají, že napsal článek a čemu všemu jsou lidi schopní věřit," povídá rychle, zatímco jeho kolega odchází z místnosti. „Pravdou je, že jste se tou dobou dali dohromady. Myslím tím, že spolu chodíte, ale nikomu jste to ještě neřekli, protože chcete zjistit, jestli to vůbec vyjde. A jo, první pusu dal John Sherlockovi, protože mu došli argumenty při hádce. O moc dál jste se ve vztahu zatím nedostali."

A s těmi slovy se agent J vydá za agentem K, který se v přízemí ujišťuje, že domácí těch dvou nahoře nebude nic vědět o nějaké návštěvě agentů v černém.

„Doufám, že jsi to nepřehnal," prohodí K, zatímco odjíždí od domu a projíždí Baker Street. „Tohle jsou Britové, ti jsou o dost konzervativnější než Američani."

„Neboj. Věř mi taky trochu," uhladí si J oblek, ale víc tohle téma nerozebírá.

Mezitím se obyvatelstvo domu 221 probralo z tranzu, který vyvolal neuralizér.

Paní Hudsonová se vrátila k mytí nádobí, aniž by si uvědomila, že toho na pár chvil nechala.

Nahoře v bytě se John zeptal Sherlocka, jestli nechce čaj a šel ho uvařit. Oproti normálu se nic nezměnilo, snad jen to, že Sherlock Johna neustále sledoval pohledem. Ne, počkat, to je vlastně normální.

Když je do půl hodiny Lestrade zavolal k případu, nevšiml si ani on, ani jeho podřízení či kdokoliv jiný ničeho zvláštního, ničeho, čím by se Sherlock a John anebo jejich chování lišili od svého obvyklého normálu. Pořád stáli trochu moc blízko u sebe, pořád to znělo, jako by spolu nad mrtvolou flirtovali, John pořád chválil Sherlocka a Sherlock pořád urážel všechny na potkání. Prostě chovali se jako normálně.

Teprve až večer, když se ti dva chystali spát, šli si lehnout do jedné postele. Ale jen lehnout, nic víc. Nepotřebují nic víc, aby věděli, že jsou spolu.

**Author's Note:**

> Pozn autora na konec: Moje idea je, že pokud by se Sherlock setkal s muži v černém, měli by oni potíže mu úspěšně vymazat nějaký případ s mimozemšťanem z hlavy, protože něco takového by se určitě dostalo do mind palace, a tudíž by Sherlock přišel na to, kdyby mu tam najednou začalo něco chybět a s trochou štěstí by logickými pochody přišel na to, co mu chybí.


End file.
